


Heated blanket

by we_have_no_bananas_today



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Sokeefe - Freeform, Swearing, a lil bit of background Dex but not much, cursing, cursing tw, i wrote this instead of doing my math homework, sokeefeweek2020, swearing tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_have_no_bananas_today/pseuds/we_have_no_bananas_today
Summary: Just some soft Sokeefe cuddles with a tad bit of angst on the sidewarning: there is some swearing but only in the beginning
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Kudos: 59





	Heated blanket

**Author's Note:**

> tysm to Lynn (or @you-are-the-vacker-legacy) on tumblr for organizing ship weeks AND tysm to molly (@molly-sencen) and @confuzzlinh (both on tumblr) for running the Sokeefe week 2020 blog on tumblr!! Go check out their blogs pls because they are all wonderful :))

“Quit pacing, Foster. The anxious vibes you’re giving off are enough to make me want to curl up and cry.” 

“Well, I want to curl up and cry,” Sophie shot back at Keefe, continuing to pace. “We’re stuck in some cave in the middle of nowhere— we don’t even know  _ where _ , with no knowledge of what’s going on with the Neverseen. And they couldn’t even tell us  _ what the hell is going on! _ No, no, because  _ we’re just children _ and there’s  _ no reason to worry _ and— and it’s fucking freezing in here and ARGH.” Sophie let out a scream of frustration. 

Dex let out a huff. “Does anyone have any ideas? Maybe we can piece them together and form a theory,” he suggested.

Keefe felt Sophie’s anger spike. “I don’t want a fucking theory! I want to know what the fuck is going on!” Sophie yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. She quieted. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t yell.” 

And then she was out of the room, moving quicker than should have been possible. And Keefe was running after her.

As soon as he caught up, he wrapped his arms around her.

“What—“

“Sophie. You have every right to yell, or be mad, or- or whatever, okay? Just… maybe take it out on the people who are actually hurting you.” 

Sophie seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then her arms wrapped around him, too. Her face nuzzling into his shoulder. She let out a tiny “I’m so sorry,” before shuddering with a sob.

He just stood there, rubbing her back in tiny circles, whispering that it was ok and that she didn’t have to be perfect all the time and every or anything else that might help.

After a few minutes, she was sagging in his arms, still crying but obviously tired. So clearly the only solution to this was to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way to her ‘room’ in the hideout. It was more of a shared space, since Biana and Linh would be sleeping there, too, but he thought it might help.

As he hefted her into his arms ( _ bridal style _ , he couldn’t help but think), she stopped crying for a second to look at him in confusion.

“What—“ 

“You’re tired.” 

“O-oh.” She kept her arms wrapped around him, but her head laid on his chest once they started moving. 

His muscles strained as they got to the bedroom, and he nearly threw her on the bed in a sad attempt at looking like he wasn’t about to collapse.

She giggled a little, sniffling. “You okay there?” she asked as he rubbed his sore arms.

Keefe looked at the ground a little sheepishly. “I probably should have put you down a little sooner.” 

Sophie smiled, the last of her tears drying in streaks on her cheeks.

They stayed like that for a second, neither knowing what to say. Sophie moved to get under the covers. “It’s still cold,” she said. Which… he wasn’t sure why she felt the need to say that. There seemed almost something… inviting in her voice.

“Well, I’m gonna go back—“

“Please don’t,” Sophie cut him off. “I… don’t think I want to be alone.”

“Alright. Where do you want me to sit?” 

“Ugh, no. You’re not going to watch me sleep creepily. Come here.” 

It was the boldest she’d ever been, by far. But Keefe could tell she was too tired to care. As he walked the few steps to the bed, Sophie scooted over so that he could climb in with her. 

“Wait, my clothes are all gross. I probably shouldn’t—“

“Just get over here, Keefe, I’m  _ freezing _ .” 

After he climbed under the covers, she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and tangling their legs together. 

It was strange, but comfortable. The top of her head fit right under his chin, and all he could think of was how normal it felt. It felt like they had done this a million times. 

So he was already almost asleep as she murmured, “Thanks for being my heated blanket.” 

“Anytime, Foster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Biana, after finding them completely passed out like 3 hours later: *takes a bunch of pictures to blackmail them with but not really because she’s a nice person but she will totally tease them*
> 
> I’m soft for Sokeefe and I’m pretty sure everyone is at this point including the entire squad


End file.
